Kitty
by UnimaginableCruelty
Summary: Grimmjow brings home a little pet and it gives Szayel a new idea... Slightly Crackish, OOC, SzayelXOC, Lemon I suck at summaries.... read to find out R


**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Bleach or any of its characters._

**Kitty**

* * *

Aizen stared at the creature that had been placed before him with bored eyes. "You're… joking, right?" He wanted to laugh, but this was just too ridiculous.

"No…. Can I? Please?" Grimmjow was borderline begging by now. The small ball of white fur twitched and let out a soft purr. Its dual toned eyes looked up at Grimmjow and then at Aizen. The latter of the two sighed and waved his hand.

"Fine, fine, whatever….. But you have to take care of it." Grimmjow grabbed the small kitten and ran out of Aizen's throne room as quickly as possible. The small kitten purred and nuzzled his hand affectionately. He was about to smile when he saw Ulquiorra walking around the corner and quickly stuffed the kitten into his pocket. He may have a soft spot for the small fuzzy creature, but he'd be damned if he let that prick see any other sign of superiority and stubbornness.

He straightened his back and walked past the smaller man. Ulquiorra quirked a brow but just kept walking towards his room.

Grimmjow, hearing voices not far down the hallway, quickly ducked into the closest door in sight, which just happened to be Szayel's lab. He let out a sigh of relief, but almost immediately regretted it when he saw the pink haired man staring at him incredulously.

"What are you doing?" The scientist glared at the blue haired espada.

"N-Nothing..." He quickly regained his composure and stood up tall, proving his higher rank. However a small sound that erupted from his pocket caught both of the espadas' attention. Grimmjow paled as the pink haired espada smirked.

"Oh really? Then what is that?" Szayel pointed to the wiggling lump in the other's pocket. The kitten poked its head out and looked at the scientist with wide eyes. Szayel's smile widened. "Ohhh, It has heterochromia? Interesting…" He quickly sauntered over and plucked the small animal from Grimmjow's pocket, holding it up to get a better look at it under the florescent lights. "One blue eye…. One brown eye…." He muttered to himself, making mental notes.

"Hey, give her back!" Grimmjow yelped and tried to reach for the kitten.

"Her?" Szayel's glasses gleamed as a sudden idea came to mind. "Hmmm…." He reluctantly handed the kitten over to Grimmjow, who gladly took his new pet and ran out of the lab and back to his room. Szayel instantly began to mess with some chemicals, trying out different things for his new idea.

Mere hours later, the pink haired scientist had figured it out. He laughed maniacally and held up the small syringe up in the air dramatically. "Now, I wait…"

He waited until everyone else was asleep. He kept his reiatsu hidden as he crept down the hallway and into Grimmjow's room. The sexta espada was sound asleep on his bed, and the small kitten was lying at the foot of the bed. Szayel smirked evilly and snuck up to the small creature. He plucked it up from the bed and practically ran out of the room, closing the door quietly behind him.

Once he was back in his lab, Szayel placed the still sleeping kitten on an examination table. He just stared down at it with wide amber eyes and an ecstatic grin. "Oh, kitty… Kitty-kitty… Wake up…." He gently stroked the kitten's head and reveled in the purr that was the response.

A blue eye and a brown eye looked up at him tiredly. A small yawn exposed her razor sharp teeth. Szayel nearly squealed. Nearly…. He would never admit to making such a degrading sound. He reached for the small syringe and carefully injected the kitten with the fluid. The small animal let out a tiny yelp and jumped back. Dual toned eyes stared up at the pink haired espada with sad eyes.

There was suddenly surrounded by a lot of smoke and the sound of a few beakers and flasks being knocked over was all the pink haired scientist could hear.

Szayel coughed a few times and looked back up to see a petite looking girl with short brown hair, white cat ears and tail, one blue eye, and one brown eye. He couldn't help but stare in awe at the naked girl on the examination table, and may he stress the word naked.

The small girl stared at the pink haired espada with curious eyes.

"What is your name?" He asked her.

"Yuuki…" She stated simply, releasing a small purr. He shivered.

"Who is your master?"

"Grimmjow…"

Now that simply would not do. Szayel's eye twitched. He wanted this little neko for himself. Her gently cupped her cheek and smiled at her sweetly.

"Not anymore, dear."

Yuuki looked at him with a sad expression. "But I-"

"Now, now, love…." He cooed softly, "I can be better than that brute. I'll treat you like a princess…. Give you everything you ask for…." He nuzzled her ear. His breath tickled her neck and she purred loudly.

"M-Master…." She whispered and closed her eyes.

"Good girl…." He nipped at her neck and she mewled. His hands slowly ran up from her thighs to her hips, relishing in her soft flesh. "Get off of the table." It came out more demanding than he'd intended it to, but she obeyed none the less. He gripped her ass and lifted her up, wrapping her legs around his waist. He quickly carried her over to his bedroom while kissing and nipping at her neck. He tossed her onto the bed roughly and kicked off his boots before climbing on top of her. He kissed her neck and trailed down to her naval. "You will… call me… master Szayel…. Understood?" He ordered between kisses. She mewled and nodded her head. "Good Yuuki…" He growled and licked at her opening.

"Ahhh, Master…." She screamed out and clawed at the sheets under her. She couldn't control the never ending purr that forced its way through her body. She heard him growl and he continued to lick at her hungrily. She bucked her hips slightly, but he held her down. She whined pitifully. He quickly stripped himself of his top and hakama. He sat up with his back to the wall and motioned for her to come towards him. She crawled over to him, still purring loudly. Without even being told what to do she found herself licking at his cock. He smirked and watched as she continued to lick at him curiously. Finally she took the head into her mouth and sucked softly. He grunted and gripped her hair roughly, resulting in a moan from the neko. Shivers ran down Szayel's spine as she continued to suck and take more inside of that hot moist cavern. He gripped her hair tighter and began thrusting into that delicious heat. She fought back her gag reflex and moaned around him. He finally pulled her head away from his now leaking cock. She whimpered. "Please, master Szayel… more…" She moaned out.

He groaned and pulled her up so she was straddling his lap. "Tell me what you want, Yuuki…" He whispered huskily in her ear. She mewled as he ground his hips up into hers.

Without thinking she impaled herself on his hard cock, crying out in pain. Tears ran down her cheeks and she shook silently. "Master….. It hurts…." She whimpered.

He groaned softly, fighting the urge to thrust mercilessly into the tight heat that now surrounded his throbbing cock. "I-It's okay, Yuuki… just relax… and give it a minute…." He hoped she adjusted soon because he wasn't sure if he could hold out much longer. He took deep breaths and gripped onto her ass tightly.

He suddenly felt her moving slightly. He groaned when she lifted her hips and slammed them back down. She screamed out in ecstasy. She rode his cock relentlessly. He smirked and thrust his hips up every time she slammed down. The sound of wet skin slapping against wet skin filled the room, but it was drown out by the sound of Yuuki's loud screams and moans. She rode him faster and faster, marveling at the feel of his big cock inside of her tight pussy.

"MASTER SZAYEL!" She screamed out as she came hard on his cock. Her tight walls growing even tighter around him and her body shook violently with her orgasm. He groaned and pushed her onto her back and began to thrust into her violently. He wasn't through with her yet. She continued to scream as she relived her orgasm again and again.

"So tight…" he growled out and pounded into her lithe frame. She screamed and came to another climax. She felt him groan and release himself inside of her. He continued to thrust into her slowly, her tight pussy milking him dry.

"Oh God… master…" she whispered before she was met with the sweet relief of a deep slumber. She purred gently in her sleep. He smirked and pulled out of her, making her whimper. He lay down next to her and pulled her against his chest.

"You're my kitty now…." He whispered before shutting his eyes and sighing.

* * *

**A/N: **_Woo Hoo!! My first Bleach fic! R&R ;D I want to know what you all think 3 I figured I'd write one about Szayel w There aren't enough fics about him D:_


End file.
